Undercover
by under.that.sun
Summary: Smoker saw a man single handedly taking down a gang and get's intrested, but the thing is that man is part of a gang, after several days Smoker meets Ace and they get together. Some more time pass and Smoker get's to know that Ace is that man from back then and they cut off their relationship... SmoAce, yaoi - manxman, AU, metions of other pairings.
1. I Saw You

**A.N. SmokerxAce! While writing my last SmxAc I wasn't sure if it will be able to do more, but look, here I am! Still not sure if this is going to be SmxAc or AcxSm, so sorry for those who will start reading hoping for one and then eventually understand that it's the other. But that's what we call life! :} Please review!**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, rough cursing(I don't think that anybody minds that, but oh well), AU.**

**Disclaimer: *Pouts* To own One Piece I at least should be Japanese, but I'm not, so yea, that's impossible.**

I watched as a beautiful shirtless man with a strange purple tattoo on his back turned around and shoot down several more men with his fire gun; that kind of weapons are rare and expensive, how did he get that? His orange hat covered his face and I couldn't make out his features, but I could have bet my apartment on that he looked fucking gorgeous. He spun around and four more men fell down, I was still standing there mesmerized, not able to do my job properly, why can't I just go here and stop this madness? It's my job and for some reason I just can't go and do it, well I know the reason – that fucking gorgeous, a little tanned, shitless man in the middle of that madness.

The last three men fell and the man hid his guns in his shorts, he quickly looked around and ran to the other side of the alley then I was in. When the guy was out of sight I got out of the daze and quickly took my work phone off and called to headquarters. "Yes captain Smoker."

"Send an ambulance and several patrol cars into Calm Belt street, near the Logue mall there's an alley in which just a moment ago some gangs collided, there is a lot of injured people and all of them are gang members."

"Right away sir."

I put my phone in the pocket and started walking around the unconscious bodies, some of them had serious burns and some just scratches, I put handcuffs on several that were starting to wake up. After about five minutes ambulance arrived and started taking care of the injured after he gave them a command that all of the patients have to be counted and neither of them can walk out. After another five minutes two patrol cars arrived and they cuffed all of the injured that had to be taken to the hospital to their stretchers, the ones that were already treated and wide awake were took into the cars and taken away to the police station.

When all of the commands were given I went into Calm Belt street – the longest street that went through all Red Line city and looked for a nearby apartment block; I will learn all the information I need there. And there was one at the other side of the street ride in front of the entrance to the alley, I quickly crossed the street and started looking for a bench. The one I was looking for was put between to bushes and two elderly women sat there; perfect. I sat beside the two of them and started to stare in front of myself. "So, how it all happened?"

The one that sat right beside, with long tied grey hair and an old flowery dress me shrugged, like she didn't understood what I was talking about. "What are you talking about boy? What happened?"

The other one with blue dress and brown hair looked at her friend and frowned. "Don't act like you don't understand! He asks about that young shirtless man that was chased into that alley!"

Now the one with flowery dress frowned. "Don't tell him that! He's an officer! He doesn't need to know that those thugs tried to rob Sam, from the third stairway and that young man stopped them by shouting something and taking his shirt off!"

Both of the elderly women glared at each other, but I didn't mind them anymore and tried to digest the information I received. Did that orange hat really tried to save that 'Sam'? Or he just stumbled on some gang members in his territory and took care of them? I stood up and nodded to the women who were still glaring at each other. "Thank you for your cooperation, I will send an officer to tell you about how many people were involved and how many were sent to the hospital."

When I mentioned that I will send some officer to tell them information their eyes lit up; old woman are all the same – they love to gossip and love to hear the news first. I crossed the street again and went to the newest officer – he needs to learn the ways to gather information.

After half an hour of managing the papers I finally put them down and leaned back on my chair and put my legs on the desk. A small sigh escaped my lips; I hate paperwork, it's so tiring and rarely helps to find useful information. My green haired lieutenant stormed into the room and stopped in front of my desk. "Talk, I know you got there before it all ended I was the one who informed you that there's something going on in there, why didn't you stop it?"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Yea, I got there just before it ended I saw how he finished off the last men with a fire gun. A freaking fire gun, I'm telling ya, since when simple thugs have the money for that kind of equipment?! He was spinning in one spot beating down the last of them and he looked like the freaking fire element himself! Then when he finished he just ran away and then I finally got out of daze and understood what was going on." A lie, I knew what was happening from the beginning, I just was too mesmerized by that shirtless man with an orange hat.

Zoro looked at my eyes for a few more seconds before he sighed himself and shook his head. "There's more, I heard from that new pink haired officer that you asked him to tell some information for local elderly women, what did you got to know from them?"

I closed my eyes and took my legs from my desk. "They said that those thugs were going to rob some woman from their apartment block, when that guy shouted something and took his shirt off, then they chased him to that alley. He by himself took out fifteen people"

Zoro shook his head and sat down in the chair that was standing right in front of my desk. "Damn, maybe he's part of some mafia?"

"That part of town doesn't belong to any mafia, though 'New World's' territory starts nearby, but it's only gangs fighting over that territory."

Zoro sighed. "We got ourselves one of a heck mystery."

**A.N. I really can't write more than thousand words into one chapter, so yay, it going to be multi chapter story!**


	2. Bar

**A.N. The first chapter was so easier to write, but I made myself do this, so I'm proud... :}**

Well damn, I can't get that guy out of my head, nice, just what I need – my mind filled with a guy who single handedly took out a gang. It would be tolerable if the thoughts were 'bout how to catch him, but no, they just had to be 'bout how his face would look and 'bout how his lips would taste, just great.

Someone sat by me and ordered himself bear and the same for me. That surprised me and I looked to the stranger who bought me a drink – he had medium length raven hair, cute freckles on his cheeks, big brown orbs and a cocky smile. He wore an orange hoodie that was way too big for him and the same could be said 'bout his jeans. He smirked at me. "I'm Ace, you?"

I thought 'bout it for a minute; maybe I should just ignore him? No, he looks pretty cute and he brought me a drink, I should at least introduce myself. "Smoker."

The brown orbs widened and Ace leaned a little bit. "Is that your real name? Or is it your pseudonym?"

I sighed; for some reason this little brat gets on my nerves. "No, it's my last name, everyone calls me like that…"

The guy leaned on his arm. "Really? Why? I bet you have a nice name."

"It doesn't matter, I prefer being called Smoker."

Our drinks arrived and the raven head paid. "So is your hair really grey? Or you're just that old? Maybe you dye 'em?"

No this guy is really annoying, but it in a nice kind of way. "No, it's my natural color, I don't dye 'em and I'm not that old, I'm 34."

"Wow, awesome. I'm 22." Nice now twelve years younger guy got my interest, wonderful. "What are you doing here? Trying to get yourself drunk on Friday?"

I shrugged. "Don't know, don't want to be at home alone?" I really had no idea what I was doing here, since Wednesday I feel kind of lost.

Ace smirked at me and winked. "Don't want to be alone, huh? Want me to change that?"

Now I definitely know why he approached me, little fucker wanted a one night stand? Good, maybe sex will ease me up? I smirked back. "You're willing?"

"It depends, if you really want to."

A tease, and a really good one, but this will be reversed when we reach a bed. I finished my drink and stood up. "You're coming?"

He quickly finished his drink and put the glass on the bar table. "Right after you."

I turned and went to the door, I heard silent footsteps follow me and grinned; now we're obedient, huh? I walked through the door and took a deep breath of chilly evening air. "Where are we going?"

I looked at the raven head beside me. "My place, it's five minutes from here. Of course unless you have a better idea?"

Ace simply grinned. "Nah, your place will be fine."

I smiled. "Good."

The first thing I did when I walked through my door was shoving that raunchy brat into my door and kissing him roughly. He deserved it for all that teasing he did while we were walking here, but the brat just grinned into the kiss and wrapped his legs around my waist; his fucking legs around my waist. His crotch rubbed with mine and I felt my lower part response; oh I really do need to fuck someone and he's perfect for it. I put my hands around his ass and started walking to my bedroom, while walking I knocked off a chair in the living room and smashed my hip into some corner near my bedroom door. I threw him on the bed and without waiting for anything I took my shirt off, Ace just grinned and took his off too.

I quickly got free of my shoes while he did the same then I got onto the bed and claimed his lips one more time; I think I found something I would freely trade my cigars for. Those lips were just made for hard kisses, I sucked and bit them and I still wanted more, he moaned into my mouth and I started to search for the zipper of his pants; this is what we came here for after all. Suddenly a pair of hands started helping me and I took those annoying mold jeans off. I again put my hands under his sexy ass and dragged him to the top of the bed, I had to take something from the drawers there.

When we again settled I started looking for the lube in the drawer while Ace decided that my pants will hinder our further activities and started taking them off. I got my lips from his swollen ones and attacked his neck, I bit it and he moaned; so you like it rough, I will keep that in mind. I finally found lube and took it out while with my other hand I started taking Ace's briefs off…

-II-

When I woke up sun was already up and Ace was gone, but I found a piece of paper on the drawer at my side with his phone number on and a quick scribe near it asked to call 'cause he with pleasure could get addicted to this. I laughed at that comment; even after being fucked out of his mind he still can be cocky, I like his attitude after all and I wouldn't mind repeating it once or twice, or more.

I got up with a smile, all thoughts 'bout that mysterious guy wiped off by that brat, I should thank him later. I dressed up and went to work, yes to work 'cause police doesn't rest, especially when you're a captain. I was in my work post exactly at ten o'clock and saw that my lieutenant is still not here; maybe he got lost again? Probably. After half an hour Zoro finally showed up, he was grinning like crazy and had this spark around him, I felt in a good mood and decided to tease him. "Someone looks like he just got laid."

He smirked at me and sat across the table. "You look the same, it seems it turned out for better that I turned down your invitation to drink yesterday, huh?"

I smiled. "It probably did."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so he really got your interest, huh?"

I let out a small laugh. "Yea, he did."

"You know Luffy came back."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "He did? And?"

Zoro grinned. "Now he's a Major."

"That little shithead, he rose higher than me in those two years, he's now what? 22?"

Zoro laughed. "21."

I frowned. "That brat is the youngest Major I ever heard of and he deserved every promotion he got. You're going back under him?"

Zoro nodded. "We all are, Nami came back from her special course two months ago and is going to be our department public department specialist, Chopper and Law are back too, they're going to work in morgue again. Usopp agreed to come back from that computer company he was at the moment he heard that Luffy is back. Robin agreed on being our prosecutor, so we're going to be fine."

"So the team is back, huh?"

Zoro smirked. "You know he said that now that he's I a higher rank he will make so that you would be in his department."

My smile disappeared. "Don't he dares to do that. Did your boyfriend met your best friend yet?"

The green haired man shook his head. "No, but Sanji is eager to meet Luffy, Luffy's the same, especially after he got to know that Sanji's a cook."

I laughed. "Your boyfriend won't get a rest after he will meet Luffy."

Zoro laughed too. "Yea he won't. On to work?"

I nodded. "Don't take naps."

Zoro frowned. "That only happened once!"

"Pffft, and that time right after your vacation doesn't count?"

"I had a reason!"

"Yea and that reason continues probably every night right?" Zoro blushed a little and my smirk widened; it's so good to annoy him. "Now seriously, go to work."

**A.N. I added Straw hats~ hope you appreciate this… Though there's no need for that, though I would still be happy if you did.**


	3. Date

**A.N. Do you like this story? I hope you do ‚cause I'm doing this all for you dear SmoAc fans! :} 'Sides SmoAc isn't really popular and deserves more stories than it has now, so when I write this I imagine that I'm doing good deed :D.**

*Beep* *beep* *beep*

"Hellou?"

"Hello brat."

"Smokey! You finally called!"

"It's Tuesday, it wasn't that long."

"Yes it was! I waited for you to call every day!"

*Sigh* "I will at least text you once a day from now on, okay?"

"Yay!"

"You sound like a fucking five year old."

"That's 'cause Smokey finally called!"

"So do you want to meet today? They finally got me a free day tomorrow."

"Of course! I'm free until tomorrow's lunch! Where do you want to meet?"

"Don't know, someplace I could eat, I didn't eat since morning."

"Ohhhh, poor Smokey, I will make sure for you to be full."

"Stop calling me Smokey!"

"Sure thing old man, I know great place in your neighborhood."

"And don't call me old man! I'm not that old!"

*Chuckles* "Okay then Smokey, I will be at your apartment in thirty, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

*Beep* *beep* *beep*

I felt a huge smile form on my lips; for some reason talking with this guy lifted my mood. The thugs that the fire shooting guy took down now are free. At first we couldn't talk with them 'cause almost all of them were injured and the rest refused to talk unless their friends were there. But when on Saturday they were discharged out of the hospital we couldn't talk to them 'cause their lawyer couldn't come. On Sunday night they were bailed out and I couldn't question them anymore, all Monday I was pissed, Tuesday too, but then Zoro offered me to call to that someone who made me happy on Saturday. I had almost actually forgot Ace and when I did remember him I would be too pissed off or not in the mood to call him.

I looked around my apartment; this time it looks like he at least will be able to stay until morning and we're going on a date now. I smiled; for some reason a date with that brat made me happy, he can cheer me up with that attitude of his. I decided that maybe I should tidy a little bit and went to my bed room – there was a pile of clothes that had to be put into my wardrobe.

After twenty-five minutes I walked out of my apartment block and saw Ace walking down the pathway as soon as he saw me he smiled and waved and when he was several feet across he jumped and wrapped his hands around my neck and kissed me. "I missed you!"

A small laugh escaped my lips; yes he will bring good mood back. "Yea, yea brat, now show me that great place of yours."

Ace unwrapped his hands from my neck and took my hand, I didn't say anything just squeezed it a little, that made Ace smile and I felt happy to see his smile; he's like my personal good mood source. "It's ten minutes away from here." He yanked my hand a little and we started walking.

The great place he took me to was some food stall that gave you some Asian food, Ace with enthusiasm started ordering loads on food and I looked at him surprised. "I'm not that hungry."

He grinned. "Oh, that's for me, I eat a lot."

I shrugged and we sat at one of several tables that stood near the food stall and started eating, the food was actually amazing and Ace really ate a lot. Like really a lot. "Where does everything fit?"

He grinned. "I digest really quickly, so it's normal portion for me."

I simply decided to overlook this and continued conversation with him. After we ate I was the one to take Ace's hand and he smiled happily at me for that; damn this brat is just irresistible. I leaned and made my lips brush through his ear and smirked when it made him shudder. "Are you're willing to come back with me now?"

I saw how he swallowed and nodded; yes, teasing him will be my goal today. Slowly we got back to my apartment I walked as slow as possible and tried to see how he will react. He didn't try to make me go faster, but would glance up at me from time to time. We got to my apartment and the routine recurred – slamming him in the door, kissing, carry him to the bedroom, but this is where I decided to change my tactics. Instead of simply throwing my clothes of I sluggishly started taking off my clothes. Ace was staring at me mesmerized and when my hands got to my pants he swallowed and I grinned; oh this is too much fun.

My hand was almost at the zipper but I stopped, Ace's eyes traveled to my face and a confused look appeared on his face, I grinned and pushed him further on the bed and climbed on top of him. I took his shirt off and made him lay still on his back then I kissed his neck at the same spot I did last time; I'm not letting it fade. I trailed a path of kisses through his body up to his pants, when I kissed his hips he shuddered and I stopped, a whine left his lips. "Ahhhh, Smokey, don't stop!"

I grinned and took the edge of his pants with my mouth and slowly started pulling it down, Ace shuddered again. "Smokey!"

I chuckled. "Aren't we impatient today?"

Ace again whined and I took his pants off together with his shoes. I took the edge of his briefs with my mouth and the younger raven hair under me shuddered under me. "Please!"

His pleading lustful voice made me want him more, so I decided not to play with him anymore and started to search my drawer for one specific bottle…

-II-

I ruffled Ace's raven locks. "Brat, it's time to get up."

He smiled at me with a lazy smile and opened his eyes. "Okay, will you give me breakfast?"

I sat up and stretched, I knew that Ace's eyes are watching my muscles move and grinned; yes, I'm definitely enjoying him in my bed. "Yea, sure." I stood up and put my pants I turned to Ace and saw that he's still lying in the bed. "You coming?"

He grinned and stretched too, I watched his muscles move under his skin – damn he looks so sexy with this lazy smile and that after-sex glow. I turned around and went to the kitchen; he said that he needs to be somewhere at noon and if I continue watching him we won't leave bedroom until dinner time.

**A.N. See what I did here? A phone conversation! I thought that I never did that before and it's good for the beginning of chapter, right? :}**


	4. Ace

**A.N. ... I ran out of ideas on what I should write in authors note… So I'm not going to write anything!**

Ace's POV

I strolled into the room humming; man this must be the best morning I ever had! Smoker made me breakfast and when I was leaving he gave me a fierce a kiss and promised to write me later. "Someone seems overly happy today."

I looked at the man with black suit and glasses. "Oh shut up Kuro, I know you're jealous."

"Pffft like I ever will be, Enel said to report as soon as you show up."

"What does that crazy pokemon want now?"

Kuro snickered. "If he ever hears you calling him like that you're dead."

"But I'm telling the truth! That crazy bastard carries those electric guns everywhere! Like a freaking Pikachu! His clothing doesn't help either!"

Kuro snickered again and I took my shirt off, so my purple tattoo could be seen, I took my orange hat from the windowsill. "Well I'm going to see that Pikachu bastard."

I grinned as leaving the room I heard another snicker from Kuro; on to the electric bastard. I walked into a room filled with cushions and carpets, Enel was lying on the sofa in the middle of the room and doing something with those ridiculously long ear lobes of his. When I walked into the room he looked at me and grinned; whatever he will say it will be nothing good, this guy only grinned when he had some bad news for you or when he heard that something bad happened to someone. "So fire-fist, what do you have to say for yourself?"

I shrugged. "Maybe that I don't know what you're talking 'bout? 'Cause I don't."

Enel grinned wider. "Let's try to refresh your memory. What were you doing yesterday?"

I scratched my cheek. "Did the usual grounds and hanged out in the base doing nothing."

Enel shook his head, but the grin didn't disappear. "What did you do after you left the base?"

"I was walking around town and then my boyfriend called me." I don't think Smoker will be to mad if I call him boyfriend, right? Besides Enel hates homo stuff, but I'm too good to be kicked out of the gang. "He invited me to a date and after that we got back to his place and I got my brain screwed out by him."

"Does your 'boyfriend' accidentally doesn't have grey hair?" While saying the word 'boyfriend' Enel scowled.

"Yea he does, so what?"

Enel's grin returned. "Do you know what your 'boyfriend' does for the living?"

I shrugged; I don't see the point in all his questioning. "Noup, I only met him on Friday, I don't know much 'bout him except that he's a beast in a bed." While saying beast I looked at several hickeys that could be clearly seen on my body and I was sure that there is a bite mark on my neck.

Enel looked over my body and shivered; he clearly won't be summoning me for some time. "Well you should have probably asked him who he is before jumping in his bed. 'Cause he's a cop and a captain at that, he works in the drug branch, that's not our area, but he's still a cop."

I felt my eyes widen; holy mother of shit, why?! A cop, why of all people he had to be a cop! "Shit, shit, shit."

I looked up to Enel, he was grinning like crazy; he probably enjoyed this like hell. "Does he know who you are?"

I shook my head. "No he has no idea. He didn't even saw my tattoo." I added when I saw him opening his mouth to ask about it.

Enel looked at me. "So what are going to do now?"

I rubbed my forehead. "I can't just leave him now, he will start looking for me, I will cut off our relationship as soon as I can."

Enel nodded and I walked out of his room; fuck, why?! After I finally met someone that I truly started to like it turns out he's a cop! Fuck, he could blow my cover! I took a deep breath; what to do, what to do? I don't want to put an end to our relationship, but I can't be with him, not at least I'm finished here. And we're having a deal with Don Krieg next week! That's when all of his charade will end…

I sighed; maybe he would agree on getting back with me after my mission is finished? I hope he will 'cause I really don't want to end everything like this…

-II-

*Beep* I looked at my phone. "Hi brat, you're walking straight today?"

I smiled; that fucker. "Aren't you to over confident with your skill?"

This should look insulting right? "Wanna come over and check?"

Fuck, I forgot that this is what gets the better of him. "Don't know, I'm kind of busy."

This should get him off my back, right? "Too busy for me? Somehow I doubt that, you just afraid that you won't be able to walk after this…"

Shit, once more couldn't hurt, right? We did it twice and he didn't saw my back and even if he did saw my back it wouldn't mean that he knows anything 'bout my tattoo... "You wanna bet?"

"I'm waiting for you…"

I put my phone into my jeans pocket; well this went well… Why couldn't I just tell him that I'm leaving the town and will be back after two weeks? That's right! I will tell him this tomorrow morning while leaving…

I smiled and put up my pace; everything will turn out alright, won't it?

**A.N. …..**

**S'up pals? How do you like Ace's still unknown secret? Like I said nothing on the authors note…..**


	5. Tattoo

**A.N. This is what? Fifth chapter? In the last 24 hours it the third chapter I have written for this story... **

A smile crept on my face when I heard a knock on the door; so the brat is finally here? I went to open the door and the moment I did a wet raven hair ball jumped on my neck. "It's raining! And I walked here! Give me something warm, it can be anything~"

I laughed. "Leave you boots here and come to the kitchen, I will give you tea."

"Why not coffee?"

I laughed again. "I'm afraid that if I'll give you coffee you'll become hyper active."

Ace puffed his cheeks. "Not fair, I can smell coffee."

I grinned, leaned closer to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "But there will be a bonus."

He grinned back and we went to the kitchen, I made him tea and looked how he drank it, his clothes were completely wet, he needs to take a shower if he doesn't want to catch a cold. Hmm, there's something we could do in the shower that would warm him up even more… I stood up and went to the bedroom; in this case I need to put lube in the shower…

I quickly did that and came back to the kitchen as Ace gulped down the last sip of his tea. He stood up and I took his hand, he looked at it and grinned, I pulled him closer and kissed him. He leaned closer and wrapped his wet arms around my neck, I didn't wait until he wrapped his legs around my waist and simply put my hands under his ass and lifted him. He grinned into the kiss when I started walking, somehow this is becoming a routine, not that I mind.

I carried him in the bathroom and put him on the sink I pulled from him and looked into his eyes filled with lust. Took the edge of his shirt and took it off. I saw the bite mark I left yesterday and grinned; it looks a little bit shady now, I should make it more visible~ I leaned and bit the same spot earning a moan from the rave hair in my arms. I don't know why but when I was pulling away from his neck I looked straight into the mirror that was above the sink and stopped in my tracks.

The tattoo. That purple tattoo of the stranger that took out fifteen gang members with his fire gun, I had completely forgotten about it and now it was right under my nose. Ace whined. "Smokey~ why did you stop?"

Shit, no wonder all thoughts of that stranger disappeared when I met Ace – he was that stranger, now that I think 'bout it his abs look the same as that guy's, not that you can identify a person by his abs… Fuck, I fucked him twice and almost did that for third time. Wait, what if he approached me 'cause he noticed me that day and now is trying to keep my mouth shut? No, that doesn't make sense, I didn't know who he was and he had no reason to approach unless he wanted to get laid.

I pulled away from him and looked at his face with a serious expression. "What's that tattoo you have?"

Ace's unhappy expression immediately disappeared and a scared one appeared; he didn't want me to know about that tattoo, he's scared 'cause I know. "That's… That's just my tattoo…" He answered me with a shaky voice.

"Yea and I saw this your 'just tattoo' a week ago, on a back of a guy who single handedly took out fifteen gang members with his fire gun, that doesn't ring a bell to you?"

Ace swallowed hard and looked away. "You were there? I thought nobody saw that…"

"Well I did, that's the reason I was at that bar on Friday, trying to forget your sexy back and when I finally did, it turns out that it wasn't that at all! I just got what I wanted!"

"And the bad part is…" Ace looked at me with hoping eyes.

"That I'm a cop, goodness damn it! I'm a freaking cop and by the looks of it you're at the best are a gang member! That's the bad part"

Ace turned his head away. "Sorry, I didn't know 'bout this when I approached you, only today I was informed that you're, I wanted to cut this off, but then I thought that one more time won't hurt." I flinched a little when he said that he wanted to cut this off; this isn't supposed to matter to me, we're cutting this off here and now after all. "I was going to end everything tomorrow morning so that we would separate nicely."

I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom and left him sit on the sink, when I was in the corridor I punched the wall with all my might; why? Why when I just found someone I started to care about it turns out he's a criminal? Fuck. Fuck everything. I went to my bedroom and opened my wardrobe; if I'm going to kick him out I won't have him getting sick on my conscience. Fuck, I already care for him. I grabbed one of my sweat pants, boxers, a grey sweater and a pair of socks. I went back to the bathroom and found Ace sitting in the exact same position I left him in when I walked out, I threw clothes at him. "Get dressed, take your clothes and get out, you don't need to return them."

I turned around without looking at his face; I know that whatever it will show – I won't like it. I stomped to the living room and sat on sofa – my back to the corridor that led from bathroom to the main door. After several minutes I heard him walking out of the bathroom; fuck it, I'm at least gonna say good bye. I stood up and walked to him just as he finished putting his combat shoes on, he looked fucking irresistible with my too big clothes hanging on his body and that kicked-puppy face. I grabbed the collar of that sweatshirt and pulled him into a wild kiss – our last one; I want at least make a good last kiss memory. I pulled from him and got my arms from his hips, he took his hands from my neck, I turned away and walked away; or that third would have happened.

I heard my front door close and sighed; why of all people it had to be him?

**A.N. So yea, next chapter is gonna be the last! Or at least I will try to make it the last one… :}**


	6. Final

**A.N. The last chapter! I hope. Today all day I did nothing but write this story, I think I mentioned this in last chapter, but now I just feel like complaining even though there is nothing to complain about…**

_A week later…_

I stared into space and my mind was empty, the door suddenly opened and a raven haired ball of energy flew in. "Smokey!"

I jumped up; fuck he called me just like Ace did. "Get off me brat, you know I hate when you do that."

Luffy got of me and sat on my desk he started to swing his legs and hum. "Guess what."

"I don't want to."

The younger male pouted. "You're no fun."

"I'm not supposed to be fun, I'm supposed to be a policeman."

"Fine, we can skip guessing. I'm finally getting my department! And you're going to be part of it~"

I groaned; why?! Luffy was famous for always solving cases, but not many knew how reckless he was while doing so, of course he was a good leader and would never put his men in danger, but that didn't mean wasn't constantly in it. "What department did you get?"

"Homicide or something."

I felt my eyes widen. "How many people will you get?"

Luffy looked at his hands and started bending fingers. "Seven. If we can count Nami and Robin it's nine and with me it's ten."

I rubbed my forehead. "That's a lot, where are you going to get that much men?"

The raven head grinned. "There will be done several transfers from other departments – like Zoro and you."

I nodded. "So when do I start working?"

Luffy laughed. "That's the spirit! Next week, but tonight all of us are gathering with our other half's to get to know each other better."

"And other half is what for?"

Luffy laughed again. "I wanna meet Sanji, beside people show other side of themselves when they're with their lovers."

"You said something smart."

The man on my table pouted. "Why everyone get surprised when I do?!"

I laughed; Luffy somehow always manages to lift my mood up, maybe it won't be so bad to work with him? "So where do we meet?"

"My place, Zoro said that he and Sanji will come early and cook, so my place, at seven."

Luffy jumped off my desk. "You still live in the same apartment?"

"Yea I do, so see you at seven?"

I nodded; better to know with what kind of crazy people I'm going to work from now on. "Sure."

Luffy grinned and ran out of my cabinet; how such a young man could become a Major? It's a mystery to me.

Five minutes to seven I knocked on Luffy's apartment door when Zoro opened the door I raised an eyebrow. "They let you open the door, or you just were looking for bathroom?"

A pissed expression appeared on Zoro's face and I snickered. "If you want to I can close the door and ask someone else to open the door for you."

I patted the green haired man's shoulder. "Nah, you will be fine."

Zoro stepped away and I came in, I extended a bottle of whiskey to him. "I believe you're managing the alcohol here?"

Zoro took the bottle and nodded. "I'm going to see how Sanji's doing."

Zoro walked out of the corridor and I followed him, we walked into Luffy's living room, it looked exactly the same as it did two years ago – big grey sofa, a table in the middle of the room and three armchairs around the other sides of table there was a new TV on the wall, but it wasn't turned on. At one of the armchairs Law sat and Luffy was sitting in his lap; it looks that even after two years of long stance relationship those two are still together. "It's been a long time Law."

Trafalgar looked up and smiled with one of those creepy smiles of his; I have no idea why Luffy's dating him. "Hello Smoker."

I sat at other armchair and looked around the room. "So no one else is here yet?"

Luffy smiled. "Well the three of us live here now 'cause Law sold his apartment when he left and my brother moved in here when I moved out and sold his."

I raised an eyebrow. "Brother? I thought Sabo lives with Nami?"

Luffy shook his head. "No my other brother! He worked in Whitebeard's gun dealing department and yesterday came back from his undercover mission. He will also be transferred into my department from next week onwards, until then he has to do loads of paperwork."

I nodded; there is always something new to learn about this guy. "So when will I meet that mysterious brother of yours?"

Luffy shrugged. "He's sleeping now, he will come when he wakes up."

There was knock on the door and then the sound of door opening, footsteps could be heard and four people came in – Nami with her husband Sabo, he's Luffy's older brother, apparently, not the only one. After Nami followed Robin with her husband Franky, I knew these two pairs 'cause I have worked with both Nami and Robin before. The four sat on the sofa and the room filed with voices, but when one sleepy voice that I was too familiar with spoke I didn't hear or saw anything.

Ace stood in the doorway to the corridor and was yawning. "What's the commotion all about?"

He looked around the room and noticed me, his body language immediately changed and he stiffened; fuck, why is he here, why there's a gang member in a room filled with cops? Luffy and Sabo's face lit up. "Ace! You're finally up! To those who don't know – this is Portgas D Ace, my older brother, he was part of Whitebeard's forces, but now due to my promotion he's going to be part of our department." Luffy explained to everyone.

Wait, so he's the brother that was undercover? Does that mean that when he was taking down those thugs two weeks ago he really tried to help that woman? Did he cut our relationship 'cause of the risks? I need explanations, this all week I was thinking if there would have been any way we could have worked out, four out of those seven nights I couldn't fall asleep. I stood up and walked to Ace who was still standing there frozen; I guess he knew nothing about me and him being part of the same department, huh? I pushed him out of the living room to the corridor. "I need some explanations brat."

While walking out I heard Nami asking Luffy how do I know Ace and Luffy responding that he didn't knew that we're familiar with each other. Ace looked at me with a mix of emotions on his face and opened his mouth to ask me something, but I shushed him by covering his mouth with mine; oh I longed these lips this week. Ace returned the kiss and I felt relived; at least it doesn't look like he's going to reject me, but I still need answers.

I pulled from him panting. "Which one is your room? I need answers."

Ace showed me the door that were at his left and I opened the door and dragged him inside. The room had a big bed in the middle and the only other piece of furniture was a wardrobe in the corner of the room. I sat on the bed and Ace sat right in front of me. "Speak."

"For a long time 'New World' had been selling guns to other gangs and mafias, it basically was the center of gun dealing, so Whitebeard's department made a plan for undercover mission. I decided to go there as a volunteer, when I met you I was already near the top – I could reach almost all information we needed. What I told you then is the truth, I didn't know you're a cop and if I have stayed it could have blown my whole cover. When I walked to your house that evening I was planning to say that for several weeks we won't be able to meet and after that would have come to you and told everything."

I sighed. "What about your tattoo? Those thugs back then started chasing you after you had showed it to them, right? What's so special about it?"

Ace took his shirt off and turned around, now I could make out all features of the tattoo – it was a purple bones crossed like a cross and there was a skull that had white mustached that looked a lot like deputy chief's mustache. "I did that as teenager, while being in underworld it kind of became my signature, there weren't many thugs who didn't know fire-fist – second in command of 'New world' and with a purple tattoo."

"Your mission is now finished, right?"

Ace nodded. "Yes, with my information two days ago we captured 'New world' selling guns to Don Krieg's gang, so now both of those groups are in jail."

I nodded and stood up; everything fell back in places now. "Are you willing to try one more time?"

Ace grinned happily. "I thought you will never ask."

He stood up and I walked out to the corridor; I will meet my new colleagues some other time, now I have something I'm interested more in. We quickly put on our shoes and walked out of Luffy's apartment.

_When Smoker and Ace entered Ace room…_

Zoro looked at the closed door with a confused expression 'What just happened?' The green haired man went to the living room and saw many confused face's, he turned to Luffy. "Hey Luf, since when Smoker and Ace know each other?"

Luffy shrugged. "Don't ask me."

Nami looked at Zoro with a questioning look. "What did you saw?"

"Them making out in the corridor."

Several mouths hanged open. "What?!"

Sabo, Nami and Luffy were the most surprised ones, Law and Robin just shared a knowing look, they had an idea when Smoker dragged Ace out of the room. Franky just looked around confused – he didn't know Ace at all and only met Smoker several times, so he didn't understand what everyone were so surprised about 'They kind of looked nice together.'

**A.N. Oh man, finally finished, still one more story to go… But I will do it! Well it's the end if you kind of hope that there will be more, so yea, Bye! [l.l]/**


End file.
